


To Raise As Their Own

by Spectacular_Geek_27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Brainwashing, Cannibalism, Dark Draco Malfoy, Dark Harry Potter, Force-Feeding, Kidnapped Harry, Kidnapping, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacular_Geek_27/pseuds/Spectacular_Geek_27
Summary: Ever since that mysterious letter arrived, his aunt and uncle had been very busy moving from places to places in order to avoid receiving another one of them. And of course, Harry had to be dragged along with them.When they finally found a place in the sleepy hamlet of Botany Bay where his uncle apparently owns a small cottage house.With little to no people living there, they were more vicious with the chores and punishments. Harry could only wish to go back to normal but that seems unlikely now because of the old and elegant mansion by the lake.---More tags will be added soon.





	To Raise As Their Own

  
"Get in the bloody car, **NOW!** "

Harry carefully maintained his blank expression as he meekly moved towards his uncle's vehicle.

Something must have happened after he gave those letters to him yesterday. He had sworn he saw one addressed to him but his fear took over so he didn't dare look at it to confirm.

Whatever made his Uncle Vernon upset, it most likely be stupid to add to his frustration if he doesn't want his backside to have another rendezvous with the belt buckle.

Harry must have zoned out a bit because the next thing he knew, his arm is being held in bruising grip while he was dragged.

"You idiot, _idiot_ boy! Get moving or else!"

He hid his wince and immediately complied.

Might as well get this done with.

\---

"Hey, freak!"

Harry wasn't surprised that upon looking at the source of the voice, a heavy black garbage bag collided with his face.

"Throw this out, would you?"

He stared blankly at the scowling teenager in front of him and something flashed across the other's eyes as if a warning but Harry wasn't planning on saying anything.

He doesn't need to waste more concealer to hide another bruise on his face, thank you very much.

The boy sighed inwardly before bending down and grabbing the heavy plastic.

Ever since they moved here, his life went from worst to Hell real quick.

Harry couldn't stand the sight of his terrible cousin and walked out of the room immediately.

"You better not spill the trash or I'll shove you inside one." He heard his cousin growl behind him as he dragged the heavy garbage bag.

The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes, _'As if you didn't do that before...'_

His aunt and uncle were out on a date so he had no choice but to deal with Dudley.

He was also shocked that they both agreed to leave their _precious_ son with him. Harry scowled at that thought.

He'd rather be locked up inside his cousin's second room than spend a few hours with him. **Hell** , he would be leaping in joy even if he's inside of his old cupboard at this moment.

He switched from carrying the bag to dragging it carefully from time to time because he's sure that his arms would fall off after his chores earlier. It's a new place _(he refuses to call this a ~~ **home** )~~_ so there's a lot of new chores.

Harry finally reached the outside but found no trash bin. He was both confused and irritated by this. Now where was he suppose to throw this bag before his aunt and uncle returns? He needed to throw this.

His body gave an involuntary shudder when he thought of the possible things that could happen if he fails to do so.

He heard a laugh above him and he glanced back to see his cousin peering down at him from one of the windows upstairs.

"What's the matter?" the sneered, "Looking for a trash bin? How about you have that bag for dinner instead?"

The green-eyed boy bit his tongue to stop himself from gritting his teeth.

He never understood his cousin's behaviour, much more his aunt's and uncle's. They never give him a chance to.

"Alright, how about this? If mom and dad doesn't bring me home some food, you're going to cook me dinner and in exchange I'll tell you where you can throw that bag away, deal?"

Harry kept silent but couldn't help glaring up at Dudley. It's really unfair but he doesn't have a choice either.

He nodded stiffly. Dudley took this in with a shit-eating grin on his chubby face.

 _Oh_ , how Harry wishes to **wipe** _~~(punch)~~_ that off of the other's face.

"Good. You know the lake near us? I heard dad said that there's a huge compost pit found near there."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. But the lake was _**not** near._

"Well what are you waiting for?" Dudley glared at him, "You heard what I said so get going. You don't want my parents going home and finding out that you didn't threw the trash out."

 _'But that's your chore, you overweight git!'_ He wanted to scream but he nodded his head once again and began walking towards his destination. Now, he's sure his arms would fall off.

Harry rather liked the town they moved in. There wasn't a lot of people so it's mostly just nature around them and silence but in the contrary it also means that there are no people around means his aunt and uncle are free to do whatever they want which would mean a lot of harsh chores and unjust punishments. No people to frighten them and no one to witness anything.

In other words, he's trapped and there might be a way out of this but he's never going to reach it.

Harry dropped the bag and breathed some air into his lungs. He was caught up with his thoughts deep enough that he didn't noticed the sheer force his arms were quivering or the fact that he's near the lake his cousin was talking about.

At least that was a good sign.

It's also getting dark now too and his aunt and uncle could come home anytime. He better hurry up or it'll be too dark for him to come back. Either way, he's probably going to starve again tonight.

The boy just dragged the bag as much as his lanky form can and by the time he reach the lake, he's ready to collapse then and there.

Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead despite the cool air of the night. Yes, it's already night.

He looked around for the pit as he panted. He shook his arms then dragged the bag again once he saw the said pit.

His green eyes behind his glasses squinted against the darkness and tried too make his way without tripping on anything.

He gave a huge sigh of relief as he pushed the bag into the dark pit. Some kind of strange and disgusting smell reached his nose but he couldn't care less now that he had done what he came for.

Harry turned around and walked back towards where he came from. Something from the corner of his eye caught his attention though and he glanced at his side to see a huge mansion peaking just from the tip of the trees.

 _Wait, was that there before?_ Something like that would be very hard to miss but he swear he didn't saw that earlier because even if it's already dark, there are lights luminating from the windows and--

A scream escaped his mouth when he felt his foot touch air for a second then gravity did it's thing and the next thing he knew, his body is signing in unexpected pain.

The boy groaned and opened his eyes to gaze blurrily at the dark sky. His glasses must have fallen off too when he fell. He didn't expect that there would be more than one compost puts here.

He tried to sit up but found himself groaning in pain again. Well, this is going to be huge problem.

Harry blinked his eyes a few times then glanced to side to look around.

He froze.

Then a second scream escaped his lips that night.

Because even without his glasses, he would recognize a human face.

_A blank face from a **decapitated head.**_


End file.
